This invention relates to a disposable acupuncture needle.
Acupuncture is a branch of the traditional Chinese medicine. The basic idea of acupuncture is to puncture or moxa-cauterize the human body at certain points which are called vital points to stimulate and initiate the human body's physiological potential so as to recover human physiological function and cure disease. Conventional acupuncture, however, has drawbacks and inconvenience in treating the patients suffering chronic diseases or diseases giving uncontrollable pain. Usually, a patient with such diseases needs to be treated several times every two or three days in order to restore health. This is inconvenient for the patients.
Recently, in order to obviate the above drawbacks, new therapeutics have been developed. The new therapeutics combine the advantages of the traditional acupuncture and modern medicine. One of the new therapeutics is to incise skin and muscle in the vital point and then implant a catgut in the muscle. Another one of such therapeutics is also an incision of human body. But, instead of simply implanting a section of catgut in the human body, there are one or several buried sutures around the muscle and/or ligament in the vital point. Since both therapeutics need surgical operation, the patient inevitably has to suffer the uncomfortableness of the operation.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to disclose an acupuncture therapy by using a disposable acupuncture needle which can provide the same therapy as the above-mentioned modern therapeutics but without any surgical incision and risk of infection.